falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Llewelyn Douglass
Llewelyn "Pale Face" Douglass was at one point a trapper and homesteader who lived in the Black Hills. His son killed, wife and infant daughter kidnapped, Douglass swore vengeance against their Dakota killers and promptly became a part of history and legend as one of the Badlands fiercest mountain men, earning the nickname Pale Face from his Dakota adversaries. Biography Most of what is known about Llewelyn Douglass comes from campfire stories, native ghost stories and other tall tales related over jugs of liquor, but it is generally agreed that Llewelyn Douglass was born in Red Lodge, Montana to a family of coal miners around 2213. Llewelyn found the life of a miner to be distasteful and thus he set off from his home at the age of 14. Llewelyn grew up quick, and the rough life of surviving in the mountains turned him into a tough, hard-fisted, and hard drinking survivalist, spending most of his days scouring the mountain ranges chasing of Radstag, and Bighorner with his trusted .308 Winchester, selling the pelts to traders who stopped by the lodge his stayed in. It was said that while he moved about the cold, snowy mountains that he encountered all sort of wasteland horrors and oddities, from talking Deathclaws to the howling, headless ghost of a pioneer woman he saw it all, relating his tales to those who would listen back at the lodge, yet for all his manliness, and brawn there was a void in his life that eventually he decided to fill. One day he entered into a village of tribals and spied a pretty young woman of eighteen. He asked her hand in marriage from her father. Communicating in a bastardized mix of English and French, her father agreed to marry his daughter to Douglass on the condition that he supply him with a steady stream of hooch and Jet from the valley below. Happily married, Llewelyn and his young wife, named Sara, settled down on a small plot of land he'd bought by selling bonds he had from the Rocky Mountain Fur & Pelts Company. Taking up an axe, hammer and nails he constructed him and his wife a small cabin, in which they had their first child, Nathaniel. Llewelyn took great pride in his boy, raising him to be a trapper like himself, teaching him to shoot, set snares and dress an animal, he didn't even mind when he came back from town with a boy whom he introduced as his boyfriend. Llewelyn's second child, Anna was born underweight and sickly, and for an agonizing three days Llewelyn and Sara waited to hear if she would survive from the local doctor, much to their relief little Anna pulled through, her pale, skeletal form filling out as a diet of ground-up steak and potatoes will do. She was only five when Llewelyn went out to fetch a Radstag buck for dinner. However as he stalked through the knee high snow, he noted a wispy column of black smoke rising into the air from the direction of the valley. Following the column he was shocked to see the burning remnants of the local town, immediately heading towards the hunting lodge to fetch a posse to hunt down the perpetrators of the attack he came upon the burned out remnants of the lodge. He was greeted by the sight of a massacre, the lodge had been set alight, but the cold and blowing snow had doused the flames, surrounding the lodge were a half dozen corpses of the resident hunters, many of them his friends, arrows and bullet wounds covering their frozen corpses. Overtaken by fear, and covered in a cold sweat he rode quickly back to his house, chasing the sounds of gunfire and war cries on the wind, coming upon his small homestead he discovered his house afire, Nathaniel and his boyfriend laying in pools of blood, guns in their hands and his wife and daughter nowhere to be found. Overcome with grief, Douglass swore vengeance upon the Dakota Indians he assumed had perpetrated the attack. From this point onwards the details become fuzzy. It was said he lived up in the cold mountains, stalking bands of Dakota and skulking about their villages, killing as many as he could with his .308, knife, and hands, and earning a fearsome reputation as not just the Dakota's grim reaper but also as a fearsome fighter and crack shot. Not many people spoke with him after the death of his family, and those he did interact with were mostly merchants he stopped to buy ammunition or provisions from. However, around 2271 the sightings of "Pale Face" Llewelyn Douglass dropped off, and it was assumed he either died or moved on from his vendetta, seeking a new life in some other far off land. Since then a great deal of hogwash has been mixed up by yokels, attention seekers, and the various travellers that walk the trails of the mountains about him having gone native and joined one of the Dakota tribes after settling his debt, others say he got a whiff of FEV and mutated into a Super Mutant, and still others say he died in pursuit of his vendetta, and his angry, vengeful ghost haunts the mountains, howling in the wind just after midnight. Characteristics According to those who knew him or interacted with him, Llewelyn Douglass was a surprisingly quiet man. Perhaps it was the result of his upbringing or the result of spending many days alone on the trail, Pale Face Douglass was a man of few words, yet when he did speak, people listened. He was described to have a deep, gravely voice with a twinge of an accent that hinted of his country upbringing. In terms of his physical appearance, he was described as standing at around seven foot, a mountain of a man, he was said to weigh around 250 pounds and not a bit of it fat, he was said to demonstrate this strength by dragging several Radstag carcases into the lodge, along with the rest of his pack and gear. In fights, he was known to be able to drop even the toughest of men with a single blow, and was witnessed to have beaten a gang of bandits by snatching up one of the gang's smaller members and using him as a bludgeon to beat his compatriots into submission. Due to the cold conditions of the Black Hills, he was known to keep a thick beard, and wear his hair long, a part of himself he rarely adjusted. Despite his size and strength, Llewelyn was said to be quite the gentlemen, constantly citing the lessons smacked into him by his mother about holding doors for womenfolk, always saying please and thank you, praying before a meal and bed and always keeping a calm, humble demeanor. In conversation, he was said to demonstrate this attitude, and he was known to take a chivalrous attitude with women, however, this polite demeanor was known to break from time to time. It was a well-known fact that Llewelyn enjoyed the company of a bottle of hooch or cider, and upon becoming inebriated he was known to become violent, as a result, he kicked this habit to some degree upon being married and becoming a father but was known to drink heavily on holidays. Of course, the aspect of his legend that warranted the most attention was the love and pride he felt in his family. It was known that he felt a great deal of pride in his son, despite his homosexuality, and taught him the trade of trapping and his daughter he had begun to teach to shoot when she and the rest of his family were taken from him. Depending on whom you hear the story from, Llewelyn either was a very loving husband to his wife Sara, and she a loyal wife or he had a very tumultuous relationship with her. Some versions of the story said that the two would constantly bicker, with Sara blaming Llewelyn for the death of her Father at the hands of alcohol poisoning and Llewelyn blaming her Indian genes for Nathaniel's homosexuality, which he was said to have been secretly resentful of. On the flip side, some say that Sara accepted the fact that her father was a drunk and likely to succumb to the bottle, and Llewelyn had no issue with Nathaniel's sexuality. Equipment Like many aspects of the legend, the equipment Llewelyn carried has varied depending on the version of the tale. However, it is generally accepted that he would travel about the mountains of the Badlands wrapped in a sort of pelt coat he had sewn together from the skins of a Bighorner and Yao Guai. He was known to have a large pelt pack, in which he kept ammunition, a four shot revolver, that chambered .357 cartridges, hooch, along with wrapped hunks of meat and tobacco for rolling cigarettes. He carried for a good deal of his life his .308, lever action Winchester hunting rifle which he was said to be a cracking shot with. That was until he broke it over a Dakota war chief's head, leaving it as a mark on the pile of dead Dakotas. Later in his life, Douglass was said to carry a Dakota bow and a quiver of arrows he'd taken off of a dead brave. Besides that, Douglass kept a small pouch on his hip he kept full of teeth he'd ripped from the mouths of his slain foes and a large bowie knife with which he was said to be proficient in fighting with. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Badlands Category:Deceased